Stuck
by Chimbits
Summary: Rukia gets stuck in the elevator. Find out what happens! And don't forget to review!


Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach...

**Hey there!! Haha!! Another oneshot!! Hope you enjoy reading this one!! Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed in my story called Devil Beside You!! I really appreciated them!!  
**

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia darted down the hallways of Tsukishima Hospital. She had just gone into the toilet and now, it was going to be 11:45. She had to go to the doctor's office immediately. As she paced quickly, she looked around her. Some of the patients were on the waiting area, looking very bored. Rukia sighed. She wondered what it would be like if the waiting areas in Soul Society would be like this. Suddenly, she stopped walking when she spotted an elevator. The janitor, who was a bald guy with a sinister-looking face, was busily sweeping the floor. Rukia approached him.

"Um, excuse me. What is this door? Will it take me to the doctor?," she asked. The janitor nodded. "Yeah, it will. Just press the number of the floor you're going to, and there you go," replied the janitor without looking up.

Rukia smiled. That would be terrific. She wouldn't have to use the stairs anymore. As the elevator door opened, Rukia went inside. Then, she spotted the buttons on the right side of the elevator. "Wow...I wonder what these buttons do."

She pressed on one of them and suddenly, the elevator moved upward. Rukia was shocked at the sudden movement and was now leaning on one wall. A few seconds later, the door opened and Rukia looked outside. Then, she shook her head, This was not the floor where the doctor's office was located. She went inside again and the door closed. "Jeez, where can I find that floor anyway? I'm gonna be late and that stupid Ichigo will scowl at me again," she muttered.

The elevator then moved downwards and Rukia stumbled, but luckily caught herself. "Whew...will you stop scaring me like that?," she yelled at no one in particular. Suddenly, the elevator screeched and came to a halt. Rukia raised her eyebrows. "WHAT. NOW?"

She looked over at the buttons and gazed at them for a minute. Why did the elevator stop? When it stopped before, it opened. Why wasn't it opening now? She spotted a button whose symbol looked like two arrows going in the opposite direction. "Could this be the 'open' button?"

She pressed the button gently and smiled. Then, she waited for about a minute. "YOU stupid elevator!! Why won't you open?," she cried, punching the button like it was a mini punching bag. When she finally grew tired of punching the button with the funny symbol, she decided to hit all the buttons one by one. When the door still won't open, she grew a little uncomfortable. What if...someone was trying to lock her in? What if she got trapped in there forever? Rukia shivered a little at the thought. If that happened, she would grow old and die and she'll never live to see what Chappy's version would look like in the future.

She'll never get to eat chocolate cake and strawberry anymore. Suddenly, she pounded her fists onto the door. "Let me out of here!! Please!! Let me out!!, she yelled. But still, nobody came. "Let me out of here! I need to go see the doctor! Please!! Let me out!! If I don't see the doctor, Ichigo will get mad at me!! Let me out of HERE!!"

Minutes passed by and Rukia grew really tired. It was no use. Nobody could hear her outside.

* * *

Ichigo checked his watch and scowled. That midget was taking so long. _She said she's just going to the toilet..._

Yuzu, who was sitting beside him, asked, "Ichigo-nii, where is Rukia?"

Ichigo shrugged. Now, he wasn't so sure if Rukia really was in the toilet. Thirty minutes had passed already. Surely, Rukia doesn't take THAT long, does she? "I dunno, Yuzu. Maybe she had to fall in line to get to the toilet. sometimes, it's just too crowded," he answered, but wasn't so sure himself. Most of the patients there were handicapped and they didn't go to the toilet downstairs. There was a toilet in that floor just for the handicapped people.

Yuzu's eyes grew wide and she suddenly sat up. "Ichi-nii!! Look! It's Rukia's turn! What are we gonna do?," she cried, pointing to the huge wall clock at the other end of the waiting area. Ichigo stood up. Yuzu was right. I was already Rukia's turn. And where was she? Boy, was Ichigo mad!! That Rukia was an absolute pain in the butt. She was really gonna have it when he finds her. "Wait a sec, Yuzu. I'll go downstairs and find her. Tell the nurse she'll be there in...about ten minutes," he said as he ran outside the waiting area. Yuzu stood there, gaping. "Ten minutes? Oh no..."

Ichigo ran down the hallway, hoping to find Rukia. When he spotted the nurse's desk, he walked over to her. The brown-haired woman smiled and asked, "What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen a girl around here? She had...uh...raven hair and had purple eyes!! She must've headed downstairs awhile ago to go to the toilet," he replied. The woman thought for a minute. Then she smiled. "Oh yes! The raven-haired girl! She was really very beautiful. I have seen her go downstairs, but I haven't seen her come back."

Ichigo thanked the nurse quickly and headed towards the staircase. When he saw the incredibly long flight of stairs, he scowled and decided to head to the elevator. There was no way Rukia could've taken _that._

When he reached the elevator, he tapped the button impatiently. He had to get her before the doctor gets mad and kicks them out of the clinic. Ichigo sighed and ran his hand through his hair. If only his damn father hadn't been drunk last night, he wouldn't have to take Rukia to that clinic. A few minutes had passed and the door won't still open. Ichigo wasn't only impatient. He was MAD. He pounded his fist onto the door. He knew he was being stupid, but he _really _had to get that midget as soon as possible. "Hey! Open up!," he yelled. For a moment, Ichigo thought that the elevator must've been under construction. He grunted and finally decided to leave when he suddenly heard a knock coming from inside the elevator. He leaned closer and pressed his ear onto the door. Inside, he could hear a voice yelling, "LET me out of here!!"

His eyes grew wide. Rukia! Rukia was in there all along. He sighed. _That midget really is a walking disaster. What a pain. _"Hey Rukia! Is that you?, he shouted.

Rukia's eyes grew wide. Ichigo was there! She continued pounding on the wall. "Ichigo? I'm here!! and I'm stuck!!, she shouted back.

"Okay, just relax. What's goin on in there?"

Rukia's jaw dropped. "What's goin on in here? Are you kidding me? Can't you see I'm stuck and then you'll ask me what's goin on?? What do you think I'm doing? Juggling balls?," she shouted angrily. How can Ichigo be so stupid? Suddenly, the lights went off, and the elevator became pitch black. "Ichigo!! you have to let me out now! It's dark in here!!," she yelled.

Ichigo blinked. "What do you mean? Did the lights go off? Hey...are you okay in there?"

Suddenly, he snapped to attention. What if Rukia was claustrophobic and she didn't know she was? If she was, then he'd have to get her out of there now. "Hey, you aren't claustrophobic, are you?"

Rukia struggled to listen to what Ichigo was saying. "Huh? What is he talking about?," she muttered. "I'm what, Ichigo?," she yelled.

"YOU AREN'T CLAUSTROPHOBIC, ARE YOU?"

"I have...a trobic?, " she mumbled, then yelled, "HEY ICHIGO, WHAT'S A TROBIC?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. What an annoying midget. "Look, it's when you're stuck in an enclosed place and you can't breathe properly."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. Just then, she felt her heart beginning to beat faster and faster. She put her hand in her chest. When Ichigo didn't hear a reply, he panicked. "Hey Rukia!! Are you okay? Can you breathe?"

"I...I...My heart's beating faster! Is that a trobic??"

Ichigo's face turned pale. _Uh-oh. _"Relax, Rukia. I'm going to get help! Okay? Do not panic, understand? If you panic, I'm gonna stick your butt in the toilet when you get out of there!"

Rukia didn't respond. She was feeling a little shaky. Ichigo was right. She did have a trobic. She leaned on one wall and carefully listened outside. _Hurry up, you baka Ichigo. I can't breathe properly. Why is my heart racing like this? And my skin..., _she thought feeling her skin whose tiny, little hairs were sticking up. _I've got this thing called goosebumps and I also have a trobic!! Oh no..._

A few seconds later, the guard came with. They walked over to the elevator and the guard carefully opened the elevator door which revealed part of the top of the elevator. "Sir, please wait a minute. I'll get some of the workmen," the guard said and left.

Meanwhile, inside the elevator, Rukia could see a little light coming from the top part of the door. But the door wasn't completely opened so she could only see Ichigo's sneakers. Suddenly, Ichigo bent down and put his hand inside the hole. "Rukia, can you see my hand?," he asked.

"Of course I can! Who wouldn't see an incredibly huge hand that's almost the size of the limited edition of Chappy?"

Ichigo scowled. What. An. Annoying. Midget. "Look, you stupid midget!! You're lucky enough that I'm here now! What would you do if I weren't? Now, come on! Gimme your hand before your butt dies of claustrophobia!"

Rukia rolled her eyes and sighed. What did he mean she was lucky? She was about to make another rude comment about his awfully large hand, but decided to hold it anyway. Then, she smiled as their hands linked through that small opening. Her heart was beating even more faster, but she knew...this wasn't the trobic. Whatever it was...it felt good. Five more minutes passed and the workmen still hadn't come. Ichigo squeezed Rukia's hand. "You okay?"

"Yes," was all she could say. If only the lights haven't gone out, she'd be redder than a tomato. _Rukia, you idiot! Stop blushing, will ya? You look like a fruitcake, _she scolded herself. "Uh, Ichigo??"

"Hmmm?"

"You're right...I think I'm-" Rukia didn't get to finish her statement when she suddenly heard other footsteps outside. Then, Ichigo slowly let go of her hand. "Rukia, don't worry. The workmen are here already." Rukia looked at door as the workmen quickly opened it and helped Rukia outside. She squinted at the light. She had spent an awful lot of time inside that damn elevator. _It wasn't that bad at all..._, she thought, smiling. _At least, now I know what a trobic really is!_

* * *

As she and Ichigo headed back upstairs using the staircase, she laughed. She couldn't help but remember what had happened before. Ichigo scowled. Why the heck was this midget laughing? Here they were, about to be kicked out of that stupid clinic and here she was, _laughing!? _Suddenly, he remembered that she had something to say awhile ago.

"Oi, Rukia. What was that you were going to say?," he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Oh that was nothing, strawberry," she answered, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Oh, come on, tell me!!," he urged.

Rukia stuck out her tongue. "Okay then...what are the magic words?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. How idiotic. Then, suddenly, as if he didn't know what he was doing, he pulled her closer and gently placed his lips over hers. Rukia's eyes grew wide, but soon closed as they deepened the kiss. When they pulled back, Ichigo smirked. "Idiot. I know there no magic words."

Rukia laughed. "Okay then, I'll tell you. It was fun being stuck in there, ya know. **Part** of it." _The part when you held my hand..._

* * *

**Hahahaha!! How did ya like it? R&R!!**


End file.
